


White Day

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crossdressing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Character, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Power Bottom Light, Rejection, Romantic Comedy, Serial Killers, White Day, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk decides Light needs some cheering up because even the God of the New World is only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by this exchange:  
> http://reaperlight.tumblr.com/post/103357399855/reaperlight-wonderingyato-light-hey

“Hey, Yamamoto…” 

The Shinigami Ryuk watched in morbid fascination as the brunet teen, his human, Light Yagami and the mass murderer known as Kira tentatively approached one of the boys from his school. 

“You know, it’s not too late to send me a card...”

The bespectacled boy laughed. “Sorry Light, but I told you, I only send cards to girls.”

The laughter of his classmates only ceased upon the latching of the front door. The Shinigami observed how Light’s shoulders slumped slightly before going up to his room for his daily killing session. 

_Ouch. It sounded like he was expecting a gift._

The teen tried to laugh it off, of course, but it was obvious to Ryuk that the kid was probably more hurt then he let on. Of course he would never expect someone like Light to break down crying about it—Light wasn’t the most forthright of individuals, not even to himself, and if he lied and said he was fine he generally believed it himself. So Ryuk knew that Light probably didn’t believe he needed the ‘cheering up’ that Ryuk had determined that he required. But Ryuk found that, for some unfathomable reason, he wanted to do it anyway.

White Day was all about returning Gifts, right? Like… gifts given on Valentine’s Day should be returned two or threefold—or something along those lines…. Ryuk wondered what gift or gifts Light had given to Yamamoto and what he had been expecting in return but decided it ultimately it didn’t matter because the guy was an ass and obviously wasn’t going to return it. Granted Ryuk hadn’t received a gift from Light on Valentine’s Day—at least not directly but given the constant entertainment and companionship his human brought him Ryuk decided to count that as a gift to the Shinigami’s lonely, boring existence. Not to mention the steady supply of apples—Light had stopped on his way home from school just today and spent his allowance buying him a whole bag of large, shiny red apples. Come to think of it if he was counting apples as gifts he probably owed him quite a bit but then he was kind of limited on what sort of things he could procure for his favorite human. So Ryuk figured three gifts sounded like a good number to start with…

***

“Ryuk, what _is_ this?”

Light had awoken that Saturday morning confused by the sudden appearance of a collection of parcels on his desk, hastily wrapped in Death Note paper. 

“Happy White Day, Light!” The Shinigami announced brightly. 

Ryuk had actually put a lot of thought into it. 

True, he didn’t have access to any other form of wrapping paper but by wrapping them in Death Note paper it would ensure that Light would make it a priority to open the packages before someone could come in and discover them.

Ryuk had done his homework too on what sort of gifts would be appropriate to give on White Day—he found it would usually be traditional to give something like white chocolate or cookies but the Shinigami knew that Light was not particularly fond of sweets. So he had concentrated on other sorts of gifts.

Ryuk could barely contain his laughter at the look on Light’s face as his eyes flickered between him and the presents. 

“This is… for me?”

The Shinigami smiled wider—Ryuk hadn’t seen such an unguarded expression on the teen’s face since he’d announced that the Death Note was _all his._ It was an odd mix of intrigue, insane glee, and poorly masked fear. He was probably wary of accepting gifts from a Shinigami—normally he’d be right to be concerned but today Ryuk had decided to (mostly) follow human traditions of gift giving. Because today he intended to cheer up his favorite source of entertainment, not kill him—at least not today. 

**“Yep!”**

“What…? What’s the catch?”

 **“No catch—it’s just White Day. I figured I should do something to show I appreciate all those apples you give me… but it’s not like I’m giving you my personal Death Note or something stupid like that if that’s what you’re worried about. You can just forget about that!”**

“Well, um… thank you, Ryuk.” 

**“Go on, open something!”** The Shinigami tittered excitedly. 

“Er… it’s not candy, is it?” Light asked, shuddering. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful but he’d just spent the afternoon of the previous day being pestered and harassed by a certain scruffy-looking detective who would not _leave him alone_ and kept trying to force his candy on him despite the many times Light had told him he didn’t like sweets. 

**“Nope. I believe you’ve made your stance on candy very clear.”**

“Well… good. Hey, Ryuk, did you know they say that candy rots your soul?” 

The Shinigami cackled out his raspy throaty laugh prompting Light to break out into a series of giggles of his own before he sat down at his desk before the small pile of presents. After all, it would be rude to turn down Ryuk’s gifts after he obviously went through all of this trouble for him. And it’s not like anyone else was going to give him a White Day present—after all, he’d only dared break convention to give Valentine’s Day chocolate to Yamamoto and he had just thought it was a joke… 

Wait… 

Come to think of it, _L_ had been trying to feed him white chocolate that afternoon… he just hadn’t connected the dots because L _always_ seemed to be trying to feed him cake or candy or something. A bead of sweat slowly ran down the side of Light’s face as he assured himself that it was probably just a coincidence at best or one of L’s mindfuck games at worse because it’s not like L could ever develop a crush on his main Kira suspect—that would be absurd! 

Meanwhile Ryuk was literally fluttering in anticipation as he watched over Light’s shoulder while the teen unwrapped one of the smaller parcels at an agonizingly slow pace. Ryuk wasn’t sure if it was just because Light didn’t want to accidentally damage the contents with ripping and shredding, Light was just being Light and making sure his every move appeared graceful to obsessive-compulsive perfection, or if Light was just a sadist and enjoyed watching him squirm. Perhaps it was all of the above. 

The first gift turned out to be one of Ryuk’s skull rings which Light found interesting but not something he would normally wear. Since it used to be Ryuk’s it was sized a little too big for human fingers so Light would end up wearing it on a chain around his neck. (There was also the matter of where the ring had originally come from. Ryuk said he had it so long he wasn’t even sure where he got it anymore and Light figured that if it was originally from the Shinigami Realm or turned out to be made from elements not of this earth it would be for the best if the likes of L didn’t see it.) Also for some strange reason in accepting it, it almost felt like an _engagement ring_ or something and to wear it openly, that might lead to awkward questions. 

The second gift was an even tinier parcel which Light opened with care. 

“What?” Light questioned as he held the little thing it in the palm of his hand. 

**“It’s an eraser.”**

Well, that was kind of anticlimactic. 

“Is it a magic eraser that brings back the dead or something?” 

Ryuk laughed. **“Don’t be silly, Light-o. It’s an eraser. You erase pencil marks with it.”**

“Oh.”

In his defense Ryuk was kind of limited in what he could give him and given Kira’s stance on thieves Light probably wouldn’t approve if he stole for him but Ryuk figured that a discarded eraser was probably fair game. 

**“Why? Is there someone you’d _want_ to bring back from the dead?”**

Light snorted as he thought over his long list of judgments. “ _Hell_ no.” The teen shook his head but then gained a thoughtful look on his face. “Though I suppose such an item _be useful.”_

**“How so?”**

“Well if there was no way out and you wanted to make everyone think you were dead… If you had someone you could rely on to bring you back afterwards…” 

Light gave a scoffing chuckle. “Yeah, it’s not like I’d ever need something like that anyway.” 

**“Of course not.”**

“We’ve clearly been watching too many spy movies.” 

**“Speaking of which isn’t there that _James Bond_ marathon on this weekend? ”**

“Hmmm…. Who doesn’t like a sexy British secret agent?” 

**"So what do you think? Do you _have_ to spend the weekend at L’s? I mean, just think about it. You, me, the couch… “**

“My sister.” 

_**“What?!”** _

“It’s the weekend. I can guarantee you that Sayu will be watching Teen Idol all afternoon.” 

**“Oh right. We’d better watch it up here then. Just you, me… your bed.”**

“Ryuk!” The teen’s cheeks reddened as he tried to ignore his Shinigami’s bawdy chuckles. Light petulantly reached for the third and what Light believed to be the final gift. The boy’s face reddened further into a full on blush as he unwrapped the last parcel to discover a strip of clothing, if it could even be called that. It was black and made of woven feathers around a thin strip of leather and could only be described as a thong. 

“Er… Ryuk?” 

**“What? Lingerie is a traditional white day present.”**

“It is but…” 

**“Hmmm?”**

“Usually only exchanged by people who are really, er... _close._ ” 

**“We share a lifelong bond,”** the Shinigami pointed out. **“It doesn’t get much closer than that.”**

“True… “ Light assented, another bead of sweat trailing down his temple as he found himself in a bit of a quandary—it would be rude not to accept the gift and since Ryuk lived with him he’d know if he stashed it away and never wore it. 

**“Do you like it?”**

“Ryuk I, uh…” 

The boy gasped in pleasure as his fingers made contact with the black feathery surface of the thong. 

“It’s so _soft,_ ” Light said in a reverent whisper. It was softer than a baby chick, softer than kitten fur, softer than silk and even more pleasurable to touch. 

**“You like that?”**

The boy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It was unbelievable just how soft and smooth it felt between his fingers. 

**“I made it from my own down feathers,”** Ryuk revealed proudly. It had meant a lot of work in secret while the boy was sleeping, stitching them all together onto the precisely-sized strip of leather. 

Light appeared surprised by the revelation but he didn’t stop lovingly fondling the piece of fabric and in an unconscious move clutched it possessively to his chest. 

**“Are you going to try it on?”** The Shinigami leered. 

In the end it didn’t take any persuasion at all to get Light to wear it. Ryuk cackled again when the teen disappeared into the bathroom, obviously to change into them, with stern orders not to follow him. 

While Light would later try to play it cool Ryuk knew for a fact that Light wore his gifts quite frequently, to the point that it could be called his favorite articles of clothing aside from those boring khaki pants. (He even carried that eraser around with him on the off chance it was a magical artifact despite the many times Ryuk assured him that it wasn’t.) 

Ryuk had been exceptionally pleased to see that the boy was so happy with his gifts and for some reason that he wouldn’t be able to really explain if asked he wanted to please him further. (Ryuk found the teenage killer had such a beautiful smile when he was genuinely happy.) 

So Ryuk had ultimately decided on four gifts. 

Four. 

Four was a good number, a Shinigami number. While humans might find the number an omen of Death the Shinigami considered it a lucky number for the exact same reason. Ryuk had considered giving Light an apple as the fourth gift because he knew that Light liked apples too. He had tried. He had tried saving one of the nicest, juiciest apples that Light had given him, but in the end he had eaten it by the time he’d finished tying a pretty black bow to the stem. Oh well, regifting did seem a bit crass anyway. 

So the fourth gift wasn’t wrapped but ultimately it was something that Light would find far more valuable. 

The fourth gift would be something that Ryuk just casually dropped that day and though Ryuk would deny all knowledge of it later they both knew exactly where the teen’s new skill at remembering everyone’s name came from. But if there was one thing Ryuk had picked up from watching his human it was the concept of plausible deniability. 

*** 

Ryuk first surmised that Light enjoyed his presents because when the Shinigami returned from his evening flight around the neighborhood he found Light waiting for him, lounging on the bed, and wearing his new thong and chain necklace and nothing else. 

“Ryuk…” Light greeted warmly as he stretched out, invitingly on his bed. 

**“Hmmm?”**

“Did you still want to…? I mean there’s room on the bed if you want to…” The boy trailed off, while peaking up at him coyly from beneath his curtain of bangs. 

**“Watch _James Bond?_ ”**

“No! I mean. We could. We could do that. It’s just I was thinking maybe we could do something more…” 

**“What are you trying to say, Light?”** Ryuk asked the currently red-faced teenager. 

“Just get over here,” Kira snapped. 

Ryuk just stood there for a moment, looking more than a bit dazed. 

_He’s not really asking me to… is he?_

True, he had wanted to cheer Light up but he never expected his paltry gifts to yield such rewards. 

He was still... _him_ after all. He knew that most humans didn't find him attractive and Light frequently teased him about his looks... but then didn't humans also tease each other when they were attracted to someone and trying to pretend that they weren't? Damn, humans could be so confusing! But Ryuk supposed that was what made them interesting. 

“ _Please?_ ” It was scarcely a whisper but it was said. “I’ll give you an apple.” 

The Shinigami did a double take. Light hardly ever allowed himself to be seen this way. Not near-naked—Ryuk had seen that plenty of times given the fact that they were roommates. No, it was that Light was looking so surprisingly vulnerable. It’s what compelled Ryuk to move forward, slowly and carefully, as if approaching a wounded beast. 

**“Sure, Light-o. I’ll have an apple.”**

“Lay down.” 

**“Like this?”** The Shinigami asked as he spooned up against the teenager’s back. 

“Yes,” Light sighed happily as he snuggled up against Ryuk so that his Shingami’s shoulder feathers tickled his cheek. Light gave him a satisfied smirk as Ryuk casually draped his arm over his side. “Just like this.” 

**Owari**

*** 

**Omake**

Ryuk lay next to his favorite human for a long while, just listening to the sound of Light’s breathing and the quickening of his human’s heartbeat as the Shinigami enjoyed the feeling of the warm body lying next to him. The Shingami was fascinated that he could make Light make such little mewling noises as he experimentally ran a gentle claw down the teenager’s bare skin. After a long while the lounging Shinigami propped himself up with an idle talon. 

**“So Light… where’s my apple?”**

The teenager shot him an annoyed look. 

“I thought maybe we could share it… after…” Light began suggestively. 

**“After what?”** The Shinigami teased, barely holding back an evil cackle as the teenager attempted to sound sultry and seductive. He had never seen Light looking so flustered before. He was adorable, really, but he was a thousand years too early if he wanted to play this game. 

To his credit the teen quickly caught on to the fact that things weren’t going according to plan and so decided to change tactics. “Ryuk, didn’t you know that when you buy someone lingerie it’s kind of, uh… customary to pay you back?” 

**“Huh?”**

“I think you earned a present too,” Light said, trying to keep his voice steady as he removed his new, treasured thong and sat in the lap of the surprised Shinigami, completely naked and shaking. 

“I’ve already prepared myself, Ryuk. You can take me whenever you’re ready.” 

Ryuk’s grin stretched wider, displaying more fangs as he rested his chin on the teen’s shoulder. 

**“Did I ever tell you I love the way you think, Light? That’s so smart!”**

“I know.” 


End file.
